Debonding pliers, manual tools currently in practice, are available for the removal of orthodontic brackets. When the material of the brackets was only metal, there was sufficient structural integrity in the bracket to withstand a torque that these traditional tools applied in order to shear the adhesive bond between the bracket and the tooth. However, the removal of metal brackets sometimes resulted in enamel fracture.
Today in orthodontics, there is an increasing demand for relatively invisible aesthetic brackets. These brackets are generally made of polycarbonates or ceramics where the latter are either monocrystalline or polycrystalline. Since adhesion of brackets is considered semi-permanent in orthodontics, bond strength should be sufficiently high to resist accidental debonding during the entire course of treatment but low enough so that excessive force is not needed when debonding the brackets after treatment. The major concern during bracket debonding is the risk of enamel damage, as reported by the European Journal of Orthodontics in 2008.
With the introduction of ceramic, plastic, ICE, and other more fragile materials for orthodontic brackets, these manual tools requiring torque proved problematic. For example, using these prior-art tools increased the risk of enamel fracture and/or bracket fracture.
There are some solutions proposed in the literature to deal with these types of orthodontic brackets. For example, an article by Krell, K V, Courey, J M & Bishara, S E, 1993 ‘Orthodontic bracket removal using conventional and ultrasonic debonding techniques, enamel loss, and time requirements”, American Journal of Orthodontics and Dentofacial Orthopedics, vol. 108, no. 3, pp. 262-266, discusses the use of the already existing, plain ultrasonic chisels. However, the use of these instruments raises concerns about possible damage to tooth surfaces as well as fracture of the brackets.
Embodiments disclosed herein provide a tool, tool insert and method for removing orthodontic brackets that obviate or mitigate at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.